


Freedom

by tennou



Series: Pirate Girlfriends AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pirate Girlfriends AU, Sexual Tension, Trans Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Mikasa is a pirate bounty-hunter; one of the best. When she captures Annie Leonhardt, an escaped crew member of the notorious pirate ship the "Titan's Wrath", she figures she'll get a pretty sizable reward from turning her back in--but this girl may turn out to have more to offer than just the bounty on her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choice

**Author's Note:**

> There is SUCH a lack of trans mikasa smh. Also a lack of pirate girlfriends. I'm trying to fix those deficiencies. Enjoy the fic!

Annie nearly let out a yelp as she ducked out of the path of yet another one of her opponent’s lightning-fast strikes. She pivoted quickly and raised her cutlass once more, narrowly shielding herself from the next arc of her opponent’s sword with a harsh clash of their weapons.

 _Fuck_.

She gritted her teeth and struggled not to buckle under the weight of her rival’s impressive broadsword threatening to cut her own lighter-weight sword in half. Coupled with the heavy hand the woman wielded it with, it was damn near impossible for Annie to fend her off in this position.

“Just give up,” her opponent told her in her quiet, reserved tone. _Damn_ her, she didn’t sound winded in even the slightest. “The ultimate outcome of this fight must be obvious, even to you.” Annie gasped at the added pressure on her wrists when her opponent moved forward. She pressed close enough that Annie could feel her heavy breaths against her face; the only indication that she had been affected by their battle at all.

Annie glowered at the woman though she could feel herself losing ground quickly.

“Fuck off.”

The woman’s gaze sharpened at her words and with a swift twist of her wrist she sent Annie’s cutlass flying out of her hand and skittering across the deck.

Annie had only just enough time to catch her breath before it was knocked out of her again as she was thrown against the hard wooden wall behind them. The cold metal of her opponent’s broadsword sat heavily against her collarbone. Her eyes flicked toward it before returning to the woman’s face. She swallowed the thick lump that had appeared in her throat.

The woman’s features were carefully devoid of any excessive emotion but her eyes were shining with satisfaction and triumph. Annie half-heartedly attempted to escape her hold, but she knew the fight was over. She’d lost.

“Welcome aboard, lass.”

\----------

“Ahoy, Captain.”

Mikasa didn’t bother turning around at the sound of the sarcastic voice.

“What is it, Ymir?”

She heard the woman’s booted steps walk across the wooden deck until she was standing directly behind her.

“I hear ya nabbed a short angry blondie from the dock.” Ymir tilted her face down to look Mikasa in the eye. “That true?”

“Is that a problem?” Mikasa asked.

Ymir blinked once at her harsh tone and then arched an eyebrow. “Not for me.”

Her incomplete statement dangled like a challenge in the air. She offered nothing else and simply placed a hand on the railing, waiting.

Mikasa finally met the eyes of her opinionated First Mate.

“Just clearly say what you’re trying to say,” she told her, a slight crease forming between her brows.

Ymir gave her a sly grin. “Of course, Captain.” She leaned her hip against the railing and folded her arms across her chest. “I normally wouldn’t care, but I felt that as your _trusted_ second-in-command I should let ya know that that blond isn’t someone you can expect to control as easily as the bilge-rat criminals that you’re used to.” Ymir tipped her head back and glanced at Mikasa. “She packs a punch. A painful, concentrated punch that will leave you bruised and unable to eat properly for weeks afterward,” she added.

Mikasa picked up on some bitterness in her voice. “Do you know her?”

Ymir nodded. “She was one of the hands on deck with me,” she said. “Back on the _Titan’s_ _Wrath_.”

Mikasa’s grip on the railing tightened ever-so-slightly.

The _Titan’s Wrath_ was notorious for its fearsome and grotesque seafaring manner. She’d had run-ins with them in the past when she’d still sailed with her younger brother and childhood friend. Every time they’d come across them they’d barely escaped with their lives.

“How can you be sure?”

Ymir had left the ship _years_ earlier. Anything she did remember about her time there had to be accepted with a grain of salt.

In response, Ymir turned her back on Mikasa and brushed her ponytail to the side. She hooked her fingers in the back of her shirt and pulled it down, revealing the mark that all members of the _Titan’s Wrath_ received while aboard the ship: three concentric rings.

“Check her neck for that,” Ymir said, turning back around. “It’ll be there.”

Mikasa made a note to do so later.

“If she was a member of their crew,” she said, “why do you think she left them?”

Ymir shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. Scratch that—it’s probably not.” Mikasa rolled her eyes. “If I had to guess, I would say she either left for the same reasons I did—the crew was full of bastards who didn’t know how to show proper respect to a woman who could hand their asses to them repeatedly—or for some other personal reason.”

“Could she have gotten kicked off?”

At this, Ymir smiled, though it wasn’t exactly a happy one. “If they don’t want you aboard the _Titan’s Wrath_ , they’re not going to just let you go, Cap’.”

Mikasa felt her cheeks warm. She really should’ve known that. She coughed once and accepted the information with a single nod. “Alright. I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for telling me.”

Ymir eyed Mikasa for a few more moments in silence. “Before I go,” Ymir said. “Just out of curiosity…what are you planning on doing with her?”

Mikasa met Ymir’s inquisitive gaze with her own level one. “Does it matter to you?”

Ymir frowned. “No. I told you, I was just curious. Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?”

Mikasa ignored Ymir’s commentary but wondered about her plans herself.

She had originally planned on turning the blond in for the bounty on her head and distributing the reward among her crew, but if Ymir was telling the truth, the criminal was worth much more than the petty amount she’d seen on the wanted poster.

“We’re proceeding forward as planned for now,” Mikasa said. “But I’ll tell you if anything changes. Now go. It should be lunch soon, and I don’t want Sasha taking an extra serving again,” she told her. It was Ymir’s job as First Mate and quartermaster to ration the food properly, and though Mikasa knew she was most likely overworked she still didn’t like having to remind her of her duties.

Ymir sighed. “Aye aye, Captain.”     

\----------

Annie pulled again at the shackles around her wrists—a useless effort, she’d learned hours ago. The skin beneath them was sore and beginning to bruise purple and blue. She let her head fall back against the wall and let out a frustrated groan.

After years of verbal and physical abuse aboard the _Titan’s Wrath_ , she’d managed to leave the blasted ship once and for all. It had been a struggle and people didn’t usually leave the _Titan’s Wrath_ alive, so Annie knew she’d gotten lucky.

But her luck had apparently run out with her escape, because she’d barely been off the ship for a month before she’d learned of the bounty that had been placed on her head that guaranteed a life full of hardships from then on. Right when she’d managed to get herself a trip off the cursed island, she’d been captured by that boorish woman and brought aboard this ship to be kept as prisoner.

She felt a tingling in her legs and pushed herself upward into a standing position to keep them from falling asleep just as the door to her dark, dank cell opened.

She flinched at the bright torchlight that flooded the room.

“Hello.”

Annie blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the new light, and then zeroed in on the woman holding it. She twisted her features in a scowl at the sight of the woman who’d captured her.

When it became apparent that Annie wasn’t going to return her greeting, the woman let out a soft sigh that sounded almost exasperated and approached the bars of her cell.

“What’s your name?”

Again, Annie said nothing.

“Are you Annie Leonhardt?”

Annie’s eyes widened slightly before she slipped back into her hateful glare and looked away.

“So you are,” the woman confirmed to herself.

Annie glanced back up at the dark-haired, dark-skinned woman with a frown that bordered on curious. “Who are you?” she asked.

The woman seemed surprised that she’d even spoken, but responded, “Captain Mikasa Ackerman.”

Annie couldn’t tell if she was telling the truth. She found it hard to believe that a woman was the captain of her own ship.

Then again, this same woman had shown impressive battle skill and cunning; better than most men she’d sparred with. Perhaps it wasn’t so far-fetched.

“Okay, _Captain_ ,” Annie spat. “Why don’t you tell me why I’m in this godforsaken place?”

Mikasa reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a wrinkled roll of parchment.

“Can you read?” she asked as she unfurled it.

“Of course I can,” Annie scoffed. Not very well, but enough to get a general idea of what she was looking at.

The paper Mikasa had been holding was thrust against the bars of Annie’s cell and she recognized a sketch of her own face. It advertised her name and appearance and a hefty sum for her retrieval.

“You’re turning me in for a _bounty_?” Annie asked. It almost seemed anti-climactic. One of the strongest opponents she’d ever come across and she’d fought her for a cash reward. She narrowed her eyes. “You’re one of those filthy bounty-hunting dogs.”

Mikasa rolled the parchment back up and tucked it safely back inside her jacket pocket. “Call me what you want. I just aim to collect the money on your head.”

Annie wished she wasn’t bound by shackles so she could reach through the iron bars and punch the woman in the face.

She’d been trying to escape! She’d left behind the evil influences! And she most definitely did _not_ fucking deserve to be dragged right back.

“You realize what you’re doing, don’t you?” she asked.

The woman’s outward expression didn’t change, and Annie couldn’t detect any interest in her voice when she asked, “What?”

Annie let out a breath and lowered herself onto the cold, dusty floor again, leaning back against the wall. “You’re sending me back to what I was running from. That person listed as a contact on the poster is quartermaster of the _Titan’s Wrath_.” Annie blew the hair out of her face. “I was trying to _escape_ them.”

“Really?” Mikasa asked, crouching to be level-eyed with Annie again. “Why is that?”

Annie shot her a scowl. “I don’t have to tell you that.”

“No,” Mikasa said after a moment. “I don’t suppose you do.”

Annie tried not to let her surprise show on her face. She hadn’t expected her to just accept it at that; she’d expected more vigor, if their earlier fight had been any indication of the aggression the woman was capable of.

So why just accept her wishes? Did she want to respect Annie’s decision? She almost snorted. Fat chance of that. She was probably playing some new angle, trying to coax more information out of Annie or something.

She heard the woman retreating, the sounds of her booted steps echoing in the small cell as she made for the door.

Then they were turning back, walking right up to Annie’s cell door. Annie looked up, confused.

“What is it now?”

“I want to make sure of something.”

And then she was undoing the lock to her cell and stepping inside.

Annie got to her feet in a flash. This was her chance; she just had to disorient the woman and then maybe she could get the keys off her and get out of those damned shackles.

Annie lunged for her just as Mikasa closed the cell door behind her. She was caught off-guard and Annie got the advantage, knocking her off her feet and pushing her down to the floor with a thud.

Annie straddled Mikasa’s abdomen and flat chest, and pinned her arms to the floor beside her head.

Mikasa stared up at her with a deathly calm reminiscent of the peace before a storm.

“What,” she asked, “do you think you’re doing?”

Annie swallowed as she began to rapidly lose all her nerve but fought it off and tightened her grip around the woman’s wrists.         

“Unchain me,” she ordered.

Mikasa’s face remained blank.

“The keys are on a belt around my hips,” she said. Annie glanced down to where Mikasa was looking for a split second before she felt herself being flipped over and a sudden pressure being applied on her waist. She tried to get up but her wrists were restrained by powerful hands.

“What was that, Leonhardt?”

Annie struggled in vain to break Mikasa’s hold and inwardly cursed herself.

That might’ve been her only chance for escape and she’d ruined it.

“Fuck you,” she spat.

Annie might have been imagining it, but she thought she saw the corners of Mikasa’s lips turn up. The moment was gone, however, and Annie hissed as more pressure was added to the grip around her wrists.

“I admire your spirit, but it’s not really helping your situation right now.”

Annie stopped struggling and let her limbs go loose. She finally met Mikasa’s intense gaze. Her hair had come loose of its ponytail and fell around her face, framing her faintly-flushed features.

“Will you keep still, now?” Mikasa asked, her voice only just loud enough for Annie’s ears to catch the words.

Annie licked her lips. Her dank prison was feeling very hot all of the sudden. The warmth of Mikasa’s thighs around her waist was spreading across her skin. She exhaled through her nose.

“Yes.”

\----------

Annie’s agreement was quiet but her voice steady and strong. Mikasa knew she wouldn’t go back on her word.

She lingered for a moment longer, taking in Annie’s reddened cheeks and the body squirming between her legs before she caught her thoughts and quickly removed herself from atop her.

“Turn around,” Mikasa said. Annie flicked her eyes at Mikasa, a quick look of detestation flashing in her eyes before she complied.

Mikasa stepped forward and raised a hand, brushing the loose strands of Annie’s hair up off her neck. She paused when she felt Annie stiffen at her touch, waiting a moment before she reached up with her other hand and pulled down the collar of Annie’s shirt.

Three concentric circles.

Mikasa let go of Annie’s hair and shirt with a sense of relief, but she didn’t step away immediately. She leaned forward, allowing her breaths to fall against Annie’s skin.

“Thank you,” she said softly, her lips nearly touching Annie’s ear. Mikasa thought she saw a slight tremor run through Annie’s body.

And with that, she turned and left Annie’s cell.

\----------

“Do you think you’re overworked, Ymir?”

Ymir looked up at Mikasa with an arched eyebrow. “Why are you asking?” she questioned, her tone heavy with suspicion.

Mikasa glanced at Ymir from the corners of her eyes. “Yes or no.”

Her quartermaster/First Mate sighed melodramatically. “Obviously. I know how easy I make it look Cap, but your most trustworthy gal is worked to the bone. So why are you asking?”

Mikasa wasn’t sure if she wanted to say, but knowing Ymir, she’d never let it go.

With a look of resignation, she told her, “I’m thinking of letting Annie stay aboard.”

Ymir’s eyes widened.

“Are you joking? Annie Leonhardt?” She scoffed. “What, are you planning on lessening my workload by making her the First Mate?”

“Not right away,” Mikasa said tersely. “I was planning on letting her work her way up.”

Ymir snorted. “You saw the tattoo, didn’t you? She’s from the _Titan’s Wrath_ , Cap. She’s nasty and violent and selfish.” Ymir shook her head. “You won’t like her on your crew.”

“You were from the _Titan’s Wrath_ too, Ymir. But I still took you on.”

Ymir grew silent after that, regarding Mikasa with a look of careful contemplation. She eventually heaved a giant sigh. “Whatever. If you really want to, I guess I can’t stop you. Just… don’t know, be careful, alright?”

Mikasa looked to Ymir with raised brows, surprised (and a little touched) at her consideration. “I will, Ymir. Thank you.”

“Yep,” Ymir said as she began walking in the opposite direction. “Anytime, Cap.”

Mikasa steeled herself before making her way down to the cell where Annie was kept.

\----------

Annie looked up when the door to her cell was opened. Through her shielded eyes, she saw Mikasa stepping inside.

“Annie.”

Annie said nothing, simply staring up at the captain in silence.

Mikasa crouched in front of her and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a pair of keys.

“I’m going to give you a choice, Annie.”

Annie shifted where she sat but refused to show any indication that she was interested.

‘A choice’ didn’t necessarily mean anything. It could’ve been a choice between death and surrender.

“One,” Mikasa said, continuing without a response from Annie. “I let you go free at the next port.”

Annie’s impartial mask broke and her eyes widened. “Let me go, as in…”

“As in we dock ship and you go wherever you want.”

Annie raised an eyebrow. “And the other option?”

There was a slight pause. “The other option is you stay on my ship and become a part of my crew. I would provide you with two meals a day, your own quarters, and a cut of the loot whenever we collect.”

“Your crew?” Annie repeated, incredulous. “Why would you want me on your crew?” she asked before she could stop herself.

Mikasa shrugged a shoulder. “I have a feeling about you, Leonhardt. And my gut is rarely wrong.”

“Are you that confident in yourself?”

“Yes,” Mikasa answered, her voice strong and unwavering. “So what will it be?”

Annie weighed the options in her head.

If she chose the first option, she’d have exactly what she’d wanted all along: freedom. Escape. No need to take orders from people or endure their abuse.

Though, there was always the possibility that someone would recognize her from the wanted posters and try to turn her in.

And what about the second choice? Annie eyed Mikasa thoughtfully. If she accepted her proposal, she’d have to work under her; take her orders.

But she’d have protection. Her living needs would be taken care of. And Mikasa had given her the freedom of a choice, hadn’t she?

Annie raised her head.

“Have you decided?” Mikasa asked, the keys still sitting in the palm of her hand.

Annie nodded.

“I’ll join you,” she said. “I’ll become a part of your crew.”

Mikasa smiled.

“Good choice.”


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's not having the best time adjusting to working under Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited so please ignore any mistakes you might find! Also the perspective changes pretty quickly in this chapter lol I'm sorry if its sudden and confusing I just wanted mikaani pirate sex but it turned into this huge thing /cries

“Captain! On your right!”

Mikasa pivoted on her foot and shielded herself from the blade sailing toward her with her sword. With a swift swipe of her leg she knocked the man off his feet and the weapon from his hand.

“Dirty sea bitch,” the man barked. Mikasa raised her chin and pressed a boot to the man’s chest.

“You don’t have the capabilities to even speak to me, let alone insult me.” The man cried out with a jolt when she brought her heel down on his sternum. “I suggest you keep your commentary to yourself.”

Mikasa saw movement from the corner of her eye and cursed. She stepped off the man’s prone body and ran forward. She brought her sword up in a sudden arc, effectively halting the blow that would’ve otherwise decapitated the opposition.

“What,” she asked through gritted teeth, “do you think you’re doing?”

Annie features were contorted in a mix of exertion and fury. “I’m _winning_ ,” she hissed, and twisted her sword out of the hold Mikasa had on it.

Mikasa stepped forward and caught Annie’s wrist in a tight grip before she had the chance to swing her sword again.

“It looks more like you’re trying to kill the other side, Leonhardt,” she said. “Which is _not_ how we win.”

Annie pulled against Mikasa’s grip. “ _Let go of me_.”

Mikasa looked ready to take her down right there but they were interrupted by the sound of a shout.

“Oi, Captain! We need your help over here!” she heard Ymir yell.

Mikasa glanced over and scanned the scene; they were putting up a good fight but they were outnumbered. She needed to get over there. She returned her gaze to Annie.

“We’re not done here,” she told her, and released her arm but not before taking the cutlass from her hands.

“What are you—”

“You’re done for today,” Mikasa said, drawing up both swords. “Retreat to our ship for now.”

“But I can _fight_ ,” she said, the anger mounting in her eyes. Mikasa shook her head and turned her back.

“Not right now, you can’t.”

\----------

Annie paced back in forth in Mikasa’s quarters, fuming.

She. Was. _Furious_.

Just because she hadn’t seen eye-to-eye on some of her fighting policies, Mikasa decides to  forcibly take her out of battle? She gnashed her teeth. She was getting angry just thinking about it.

The door opened and Annie whirled around. She didn’t say anything, not yet, and waited for Mikasa to close the door and approach her.

“Why did you do that?” Annie asked, imitating the calm tone Mikasa usually used and keeping her voice as neutral as she could manage.

“Are you referring to my taking you out of the battle?”

Annie’s jaw twitched in response.

Mikasa walked past her to the armoire that was affixed to the wall and began unlacing her boots as though Annie wasn’t even there.

“You know why I took you out,” she said at last, her voice quiet and reserved as always.

“Because of the ‘no killing’ rule?” Annie crossed her arms. “He was scum. I can’t imagine you’d miss him.”

“I wouldn’t, but that’s beside the point. We don’t kill, Annie. We injure, we maim, we intimidate. But we do not just kill without reason.”

“He was threatening me.”

Mikasa slipped her right boot off, placing it gently by her bedside and starting on the left one.

“You and I both know that he was no real threat to you, Leonhardt.”

“You don’t know that,” she said. “And what would it matter if I had killed him? What difference is the death of one criminal going to make?”

Mikasa’s right boot came off. She set it next to her left one

“Is that you talking,” she asked, sitting back on the bed, “or the crew member from the _Titan’s Wrath_?”

Annie felt herself stiffen. “What are you trying to say?”

Mikasa leaned her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together. “Meaningless killing and disregard for human life. I thought you wanted to leave that behind.”

“I did!” Annie swallowed. “I do. I must’ve gotten caught up in the moment this one time, and I thought the best decision would be…to kill him.”

Mikasa regarded her carefully and Annie’s pulse began to thunder in her ears under her weighty gaze.

“You don’t trust me,” she said with a tone of finality and matter-of-factness. Annie almost thought she’d misheard her.

“What?”

Not trust _Mikasa_? The very idea was laughable. They did clash on quite a few matters, enough that Annie spent many nights lying awake cursing her very existence. And she certainly didn’t agree with all her views.

But she didn’t distrust her. In fact, Mikasa was probably one of the few people in the world she actually _did_ trust.

Because Mikasa had been one of the first ones to trust her.

“I do,” she said suddenly, and almost immediately snapped her mouth shut, embarrassed at even having said that much. She wasn’t usually a very sentimental or open person.

Mikasa’s surprise was evident only through the slight widening of her eyes.

“You…do.” It was meant to be a question, Annie was sure of it, but it came out as more of a statement than anything else.

She gave a curt nod in response.  

There was a strange atmosphere of something that felt too thickly emotional and intimate for either of them in the air, and she was almost tempted to just leave it at that and go back to her own room.

But the instinct to stay won out.

She moved forward, striding up to Mikasa and standing mere inches from where she sat on the bed.

“What will it take for you to believe me?” Annie asked, her question sounding more confrontational than she’d intended.

She could feel herself growing hot under the brunt of Mikasa’s gaze as she waited for an answer.

Mikasa raised a hand to Annie’s, clasping her fingers around it in a loose grip.

“Stay the night with me.”

\----------

Mikasa could sense the tension in the room; she could feel the warmth of her skin and the faint throb of her pulse in her wrist as it quickened under her touch.

She could see the want in Annie’s eyes.

And then the significance of her own words hit her and she let Annie’s hand drop from her grip. With reddening cheeks she looked away, appalled at her own behavior.

“I-I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay.” Annie’s form shifted and then she was standing directly in front of her, their bodies almost touching. “I will.”

Mikasa looked up. “You will what?” She knew what she was referring to but she wanted to hear her say it.

There was a determined air about Annie as she lifted a hand and enveloped her fingers in Mikasa’s hair, loosening the tie that kept it all together. Mikasa’s hair fell freely around her neck and shoulders.

“I’ll spend the night with you.”

“You don’t have to,” Mikasa said even as she widened her legs and pulled Annie between them by her hips. “I’ll understand if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Annie picked up on the challenge with a slight lift of her lips. “No, I insist.” She used the hand she already had in Mikasa’s hair to pull her up and bring their lips together. Mikasa’s grip on her hips tightened as their mouths moved against each other.

Neither could bring themselves to give up dominance to the other so the kiss was sloppy and wetter than Mikasa would’ve liked, but it wasn’t completely terrible. Mikasa quite liked the feeling of Annie’s lips on hers, actually.

Annie’s other hand slid down Mikasa’s chest and pulled at the knotting that tied the top of her shirt together; it drew apart loosely around her shoulders. Annie wasted no time bunching the material in her hands and pushing it up off her torso. They separated as they quickly discarded of the rest of their clothing, Mikasa tugging at Annie’s shirt and pants and Annie following suit.

Annie sat herself across Mikasa’s lap, her breath falling heavier against her skin as her fingers traced the muscles in her abdomen and her chest. Mikasa shuddered when they ghosted her nipples.

Mikasa let out grunt of surprise when she felt the sharp bite of teeth in her throat. Annie sucked until the skin was angry and red and then scraped across the stinging area with her tongue, her movements as rash and impulsive as though they were in battle.

She tensed involuntarily when she felt Annie’s hand wrap around her length and Annie broke away, her eyes hooded and her cheeks flushed.

“Trust me,” she whispered.

For a moment, Mikasa was unsure. Unsure of this whole situation, unsure if she should trust Annie at all.

Yet the fact remained that she _did_ ; she would trust Annie with her life, she realized.

“I do,” she said.

\----------

Annie brought their lips together again before a goofy smile could overtake her features and slowly began moving her hand up and down Mikasa’s cock.

Annie didn’t have much experience with sex in general and she wasn’t even sure if her movements were enjoyable to Mikasa. She wanted to ask but the fear that Mikasa would laugh or call her inexperienced held her back.

But she had to trust Mikasa.

“Does this…feel good?” Her voice was almost too quiet for her own ears and she was glad that Mikasa had heard her the first time because she didn’t know if her pride would’ve let her repeat herself.

“Here,” Mikasa murmured, wrapping a hand around Annie’s and guiding it up and down her shaft. “You don’t have to go so fast,” she said softly.

Annie felt her cheeks burn but allowed Mikasa to continue to guide her hand. After a few moments she experimentally passed her thumb over the head, rubbing at the sensitive skin, and was rewarded with a low groan. Annie tried not to focus on the growing wet feeling between her legs.

She redirected her attention to Mikasa’s cock and grew more confident with her movements, encouraged by the precum that began to bead at the tip.

On a whim, she pushed Mikasa onto her back and straddled her thighs.

“I’m going to make you feel good,” she told Mikasa, and without further delay, leaned down and ran her tongue up Mikasa’s length.

Annie could feel the tightening of Mikasa’s muscles beneath her as she struggled not to make a sound and she smiled. Her tongue traced the head of her cock and she could taste the tang of Mikasa’s steadily dripping fluid. She opened her mouth and Mikasa took in a sharp breath when Annie readily swallowed the first couple of inches. Annie moved up and down the length of it, wrapping her hand around what her mouth couldn’t cover.

She flicked her tongue along the slit once before swirling it around her sensitive head, wringing a trembling moan from Mikasa’s lips and easily swallowing the precum that spurted into her mouth.

She hollowed her cheeks and quickly worked Mikasa over with the combination of her tongue and fingers.

“A-Annie,” Mikasa’s voice was strained which Annie took a subtle satisfaction in. “I’m almost…”

Annie understood. She pulled off with a tug of her lips but kept her hand in place, using the lubrication of her saliva and Mikasa’s precum to ease her strokes and quickly bring Mikasa over the edge. Mikasa’s hips jutted upward and she came messily across her chest.

Annie had the urge to reach over and lap up the sticky white fluid but before she had the chance to even consider it she felt strong arms grabbing her hips and lifting her upward. She was placed atop Mikasa’s face, her thighs straddling her head. Annie’s hands curled in the sheets and she felt her cheeks warm at her position.

“What the hell do you—” her words were cut short by a surprised cry of pleasure when she felt something hot and wet slide over her slit. “ _Oh_.”

She swore she could feel Mikasa smirk but before she could question it Mikasa’s tongue was on her again, slipping teasingly between her folds and then resurfacing to suck on her clit.

A moan slipped from Annie’s lips and she cursed, “ _Shit_.”

\----------

There was no question about it; Annie was a far more vocal partner than Mikasa. The real question was just how many of those noises Mikasa could get her to make before she finally brought her over the edge.

Mikasa wrapped her hands around Annie’s muscular thighs and silently reveled in their contained strength as they simply rested beside her head. With a renewed vigor she thrust her tongue up into Annie’s now-dripping heat, sliding her tongue against her walls with ease, loosening her with her tongue before she began to tongue-fuck her in earnest.

“ _Shit,_ Mikasa…” Annie’s words devolved into a string of moans and whimpers and if Mikasa’s steady hands hadn’t been on her thighs keeping her in place she was sure Annie would’ve squirmed right out of her grasp.

She felt Annie’s fingers curl in her hair. “Fuck,” Annie breathed. “J-just…keep going,” she managed to say. Mikasa took pleasure in the fact that she’d eroded most of Annie’s inhibitions so quickly. She hummed in response to her request, sending vibrations through her tongue and lips, and Annie ground against the sensation.

Mikasa heard Annie’s breath hitch and felt her walls clenching around her tongue. She removed her tongue and rubbed over her clit again, working Annie through her shuddering orgasm until she collapsed forward on her hands.

Mikasa gently lifted Annie up and slid out from beneath her, licking up any remaining wetness on her lips.

In her peripheral vision she saw Annie fall back onto the bed and her eyes flutter shut, and she knew that they should probably stay awake and discuss what this meant and what their relationship was now, but Mikasa was already falling back onto the pillows and before she’d even realized it, she was fast asleep.

\----------

Annie and Mikasa slipped out of Mikasa’s quarters early the next morning and silently hoped that no one would notice them emerge together, or the fact that Annie was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Those hopes were dashed, however, at the sound of a loud and obnoxious voice coming from behind them,

“Oh my god, you two finally _fucked!_ ”

Mikasa let out a resigned sigh. “Good morning, Ymir.”

Ymir laughed in response. “Oh shit, Sasha owes me a week’s worth of lunches! I totally called it!”

Mikasa looked to Annie in defeat. “Our secret is out, then.”

Annie exhaled. “I suppose so,” she said. She threaded her fingers through Mikasa’s and squeezed once before letting go. “I don’t mind so much, though.”

Mikasa felt herself smile at Annie’s retreating form.

There was no doubt that they’d come into conflict with each other again, and no doubt it would probably be soon. But Mikasa found that she was alright with that; she was very alright with it. 

She followed after Annie to the kitchens for breakfast.

“You’re still hungry, Cap?” Ymir asked as she walked alongside her. “Even after eating out all night?”

Mikasa didn’t resort to physical violence against her own crew members often, but she felt it was deserved just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy the mikasa/annie part of Pirate Girlfriends AU is done! How was it? I'd love to see what you all think!


End file.
